Manifest Destiny Book One: Distress
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When the Snake Goddess Vipera rises, HeMan's life is thrown in chaos! Please R&R!
1. Previously and Prelude

These characters don't belong to me. They do, though, belong to Mattel. I'm not making any money off of this and so on.

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde."

It serves as a basic sequel to "Liberty and Valor" and concludes the Destiny series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," and continued in "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," and "Liberty and Valor."

* * *

Previously:

1,000 years ago . . .

Prince Gray was given the Staff of Power, which allowed him to transform into the mystical warrior called He-Ro. Along with Battle Beast, the Sorceress known as Kodac Ungl, the Council of Elders, and the Masters of Eternia, He-Ro fought against the forces of King Hiss and his Snake-Men.

The Snake-Men, who operated out of Snake Mountain were defeated and placed into an interdeminsional prison called the Void. However, as the Snake-Men were banished, King Hiss killed He-Ro.

2 years ago . . .

The villain known as Skeletor released the Snake-Men from the Void as a result of the arrival of He-Man's newest associate and a second champion of Grayskull called She-Ra. This was also done because Skeletor sought an ally to fight the Horde, an organization of conquerors with whom Skeletor once served but now feared and despised. The leader of the Horde unit threatening Skeletor was a man named Hordak, who was the rival of King Hiss in the old days. Once King Hiss arose, he restored the ancient Great Towers. A battle was fought over them between He-Man and the Heroic Warriors; the Horde; Skeletor and the Evil Warriors; and the Snake-Men. Though He-Man claimed the victory, he paid nearly for it. His secret love, Teela, was gravely injured. (The Secret of the Sword and "The Crossroads of Destiny - Book One: Honor")

But Teela did not die. She did in fact live. As King Hiss sent Skeletor and his minions into exile, Hordak built up an army to destroy his ancient nemesis. King Hiss and Hordak battled across Eternia and Etheria, all the while the Heroic Warriors were in hiding. Teela recovered from her wounds during this war, thanks in part to King Hiss, who sought to make her his wife with a 'love spell.' Needless to say, it failed. The war ended when Hordak called upon his skills as a former Elder's apprentice. ("The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Two: War")

In the aftermath of the Horde/Snake-Men War, Skeletor swooped in and gained control of Castle Grayskull. He-Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms, and newcomer Gwildor battled on planet Earth for the safety of Eternia. While they did so, She-Ra, Orko, and various other Heroic Warriors secured the palace of Eternos and the Great Towers. ("The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Three: Beyond" and He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: The Motion Picture)

However, Skeletor's near gaining of power summoned the creature known as the Dark Cloud. It rushed to Eternia. To defeat it, She-Ra, the royal family (King Randor, Queen Johanna, and King Stephan), the Sorceress, Zodak, and Man-At-Arms joined forces with Skeletor, Hordak, and King Hiss. The battle ended when Teela used the long hidden Sword of the Ancients on the Dark Cloud. He-Man, She-Ra, and Zodak then finished off the creature. During this time, Teela revealed to Prince Adam that she had feelings for him. However, she later confessed that she actually had feelings for He-Man and was merely projecting those feelings on to Adam. ("The Crossroads of Destiny - Book Four: Restoration")

1 year, six months ago . . .

He-Man and She-Ra teamed up to stop Horde Prime from halting the Christmas spirit from reaching Eternia and Etheria. (The He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special)

1 year ago . . .

Adam and the forces of Eternos discovered that the entity known as the Spirit of Evil was attacking the titan Ancient known as Procrustus. Procrustus held together the Light and Dark Hemispheres, ensuring their stability. A team of Heroic Warriors set off to stop the Spirit of Evil, but failed. Procrustus was destroyed and the Light Hemisphere became a second Dark Hemisphere. ("Prophecy & Change - Book One: Abyss")

As all those of the new Dark Hemisphere give into their evil natures, the ones spared from the transformation - Queen Marlena, Rokkon, Stonedar, Lubic, and Orko - set off for Castle Grayskull. Lubic, however, is captured and tortured on their way out. Stonedar and Rokkon head off into space to contact Zodak. Marlena and Orko arrive at Castle Grayskull, where He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and King Randor plan to attack. To defend Castle Grayskull, She-Ra and the Great Rebellion journey to Eternia. To do this, the secret of She-Ra's identity is revealed to Queen Marlena. The Great Rebellion defeats the Heroic Warriors and He-Man and Teela are ultimately restored to their true, good selves. ("Prophecy & Change - Book Two: Sundered")

To quest to restore Eternia begins. She-Ra becomes goes through a surrogate pregnancy to return Procrustus and she is guarded by her dual selves' crush, SeaHawk. Teela goes on a search for artifacts left over from the Ancients. And He-Man seek the help and cooperation of the Ancients themselves. In the meantime, an Army of Darkness under the command of Skeletor and King Hiss marches to Eternos. King Miro, who managed to remain free of the Spirit of Evil's influence, takes control of Eternos as his children go mad with jealously. Stonedar and Rokkon then spare the palace, thanks to a device given to them by Zodak. While the Army of Darkness struggle with the device, Hiss betrays Skeletor and hands him off to Hordak in an exchange with the means of entering Eternos. ("Prophecy & Change - Book Three: Destruction")

The Ancients are gathered by He-Man, She-Ra gives birth to Procrustus and Zodak and the Cosmic Enforcers defeat the Army of Darkness. With the help of He-Man and Teela, the Ancients destroy the Spirit of Evil once and for all. The Light Hemisphere is returned to normal, as are all of its denizens. But the emotional and political scars run deep. ("Prophecy & Change - Book Four: Unity")

As Randor brings together a summit of Eternian kingdoms, universal scoundrel Count Marzo gathers Chimera, Sticky Fingers, Lava Man, Frog Man, Leo, Hisser, Evilseed, Negator, Darkdream, General Tartaran, Game Master, Toy Maker, Fang Man and Icer to help him in a major heist: all the gold in Eternos. After putting the Dark Hemisphere to sleep and transforming all Eternians and aliens on the Light Hemisphere into animals, only He-Man is able to stand up Marzo and his gang. He-Man takes down the lackeys and then finishes Count Marzo, who is accidentally teleported to Earth. He-Man then undoes all of Marzo's handiwork. ("Just Another Day - Book One: Caper")

After all of this, Adam suggests a party to boost kingdom morale. At this party, Prince Adam meets up with a farm girl named Kathryn. Immediately, there are sparks between the two of them. These sparks blossom into a relationship with Adam and Man-At-Arms are called to Kathryn's farm to deal with a leader-less Panthor and Screech. Adam and Kathryn hook up, and then go on a exploratory trip where they and the crew of ship they are on are captured. Their captors are Pelicons, lead by the Warrior-Commander Pelicor. Immediately, it is assumed that Eternos has been aiding the enemies of the Pelicons, the Lobsterites. However, it turns out it's the Mer-People helping the Lobsterites. Adam manages to transform into He-Man, only to be caught by Kathryn in the act. He-Man and his allies help the Pelicons, but Pelicor himself is exiled. He joins the Heroic Warriors then, and even helps prevent a Spider invasion lead by Webstor. In the meantime, Snout Spout finds his past at last; Adora deals with her post-partum depression; and He-Man tells Teela that he absolutely can not return the feelings she's been confessing to him. ("Just Another Day - Book Two: Fellowship")

In an effort to change the present, King Hiss sends Kobra Kahn into the past to kill He-Ro before the fall of the Snake-Men. He-Man, She-Ra, Battle-Cat, and Swift-Wind follow and are able to stop Kobra Kahn from completing his mission. ("Just Another Day - Book Three: Legacy")

King Miro retrieves Skeletor from execution at the hands of Horde for being a traitor. He hopes to transform Skeletor back into Keldor, but fails miserably. Skeletor then returns to his place at Snake Mountain. ("Just Another Day - Book Four: Family")

Five weeks ago . . .

Hordak, defeated once more at Unicorn Island, gathered his greatest generals, dukes, Elite members, scientists, and other allies and gave the man ultimatum: develop a plan to conquer Etheria over the course of six months in the next 48 hours or perish. It took them 47 hours and 30 seconds to come up the plan. The plan, as Hordak and Horde Prime found it, was full-proof. Horde Prime, dealing a resistance movement led by his own son Prince Zed, declared that if Hordak failed in this new, seemingly full-proof plan, then he would surely die. This was a bad time for failure and the more Hordak wallowed in his own losses, the more Horde generals would lose faith in the Horde Empire and would gather around Zed. Thanks to Shadow Weaver, Hordak uncovered a way to put into motion part of his plan. Hordak's attempts at destroying the Great Rebellion had been continuously halted by the protective power of the Whispering Woods. By seeking out Dark-Hope, the evil counter-part of Light-Hope, Hordak hoped to shatter the protection of the Whispering Woods. However, He-Man, She-Ra, and a band of Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion were able to stop Hordak and Shadow Weaver from awakening Dark-Hope from his slumber. Yet, as victory seemed clear, Hordak was granted a bit of Dark-Hope's power for his effort to destroy the Great Rebellion. Meanwhile, Queen Angella's spy within the Horde - Double-Trouble - stumbled upon the plans for conquest and brought them to her attention. Upon She-Ra's return, Angella shared with her the plans and both are currently preparing for a counter-attack. ("Liberty and Valor - Book One: Hope")

In a manner much like Hordak's, various towns, cities, kingdoms, and peoples from across Etheria were called in for a meeting to discuss just how to counter Hordak's dastardly plan. A full-scale revolution took place, in which Horde Harbor was destroyed, towns were freed from Horde rule through riots, taxes were halted, and key components to Hordak's plan were lost. While the Great Rebellion dealt with things on Etheria, She-Ra traveled to Horde World to meet with Prince Zed. She was captured, though, and was to be executed by Horde Prime himself. But at that last minute, She-Ra was rescued by the person she least expected: Skeletor! She then returned to Etheria to aid the gathering of a massive army that would be marching soon to the Fright Zone. ("Liberty and Valor - Book Two: Resistance")

Three weeks ago . . .

After many battles, the Army of Etheria came to the Fright Zone and a combination of He-Man, She-Ra, Queen Angella, King Randor, Skeletor, and King Hiss were able to defeat Hordak. The Great Rebellion took down the Horde Elite. ("Liberty and Valor - Book Three: Endgame")

One week ago . . .

A celebration after two weeks of recovery is held, at which Adora/She-Ra hook up with SeaHawk and Adam shares some mysterious yet uplifting information with his immediate family. Hordak, his fortress destroyed and his empire wasted away, discovered a magical object that he knew could change things around: the Sword of Deception, part of the four set of blades being the Swords of Power, Protection, and Darkness. ("Liberty and Valor - Book Four: Aftermath")

It is one week after the celebration.

* * *

Thew40 presents . . .

He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

**MANIFEST DESTINY**

**BOOK ONE: DISTRESS**

The Final Volume of the "The Books of Destiny"

* * *

Prelude

The object came out of nowhere, moving at the speed of infinity, tearing across the cosmos at pace faster than space and time. It arched across the universe from its starting point, aimed directly at its destination. The object's passenger, Zodak the Cosmic Enforcer, was on a mission of utmost importance.

Zodak entered the solar system he so desired and curved to the world that was second from the sun. He swung around the three moons - Brightmoon, Darkmoon, and Org - then headed to the Light Hemisphere, until finally reaching his landing point.

His chair landing gently on the ground, Zodak stood up. As soon as he did, there was a loud clanking sound. The jawbridge of Castle Grayskull was open before him and Zodak entered. The Sorceress sat upon her throne and did not stand as Zodak walked past the pits and the pillars.

"So . . . the message was correct," the Sorceress said.

Zodak stopped near the edge of the stairs to the throne. "Yes. A gathering is taking place. You doubted it?"

"Not really, but I hoped it would not come."

There was brilliant flash of light and then a shaft of pulsing, rainbow-colored energy arrived to Zodak's left. Light-Hope, the keeper of the Crystal Castle, had come at last.

"Just why is that, Sorceress?"

"I did not care for the tone of Zodak's message," she replied.

"Neither did I," Light-Hope responded, flashing as he spoke.

"Things are happening, though," an old voice said. Master, the leader of the Ancients, came walking through a portal without warning. His silver robes flowed around him as he joined the group at the throne of Castle Grayskull. "Justice must be done, Sorceress. Here on Eternia or elsewhere. Forces are in motion. Everything that has been happening in the past five years has led up to what will happen in the next few weeks."

"You ask a difficult task, Master," came the voice of Eldor, the last of the Elders. He came walking out of his own portal, holding the Books of Living Spells and was wearing a long, brown cloak.

"So . . . we are all here," Light-Hope said.

"There is much to discuss," Zodak replied. He turned to the Sorceress. "The summons that have been issued are important. The emissaries are on their way. He-Man must comply with their plea."

Eldor perked an eyebrow. "Should he?"

"Why do you disagree, Eldor?"

The former elder looked to the Sorceress. "Do you detect the Sword of Deception any longer?"

"No, I have not been able to find it for weeks now. I believe it escaped whatever plain of existence it was in. A cloud of darkness has been hiding it from me, but it has done that before. Its very nature is based on the ability to hide itself."

Eldor shook his head. "Someone has it. It found a place in our universe once more and now . . . someone has it and is using it in subtle ways."

"Who?" questioned Light-Hope.

"I know not, but I fear it shall be used at full capacity once more."

"She-Ra will handle it," Zodak told them. "In the meantime, we must reassess the situation at hand."

"We still have several days, Zodak. You know this," Master told him. "I agree with you, you know. Let the emissaries approach He-Man themselves."

Eldor and the Sorceress exchanged brief, concerned looks, but said nothing.

"Perhaps . . ."

"I disagree with all of this," Light-Hope said loudly, pulsating brighter too. "He-Man will be needed in the time to come. Not only because of the Sword of Deception, but also . . . the time of the battle between myself and Dark-Hope grows ever closer."

Zodak lifted his hand. "The concerns of Etheria are of no importance to the Cosmic Enforcers."

"I understand that," Light-Hope responded, his tone containing an anger that was just under the surface. "Otherwise, you would have helped against Hordak and the Horde."

Zodak firmed up. "Your attempts at goading me will get you no where, spirit."

Eldor stepped in a little closer. "There is something else we must consider. There are problems here on Eternia. Conflicts that are as of yet unresolved. Who will step in?"

"With Hordak defeated, She-Ra can answer the call," Master responded.

"People can not be moved across a chessboard as you wish them to be, Master," the Sorceress said, her monotone voice carrying out the words with stronger affront.

Master sighed. "She will answer the call, though. You know this. Light-Hope and Dark-Hope's battle will be for some time, if I'm right. He-Man's task may just be over with by then. The Sword of Deception business will certainly be difficult, but it could take whoever has it years to figure out just how to use it. She-Ra can most certainly handle whatever else comes about."

"No," Eldor said sternly. "There is something coming. Don't you feel it? Don't any of you feel it? A conflict is about to erupt. I have traveled Eternia many times and in the past two years, I have heard rumors that I do not care for. King Hiss . . . the restoration of the Great Towers . . . his many betrayals and alliances . . . he's building to something."

Zodak looked to Eldor, his true emotions hidden behind his mask. "Paranoia. Your time fighting King Hiss is in the past. Hiss is nothing but a fool."

"No. He's right," Sorceress countered. Master looked a little confused at this. "There is something brewing here. Something deep and old. Something very powerful."

Master's eyes widened. "You don't think he'd actually try and . . ."

Eldor nodded. "I believe so."

Zodak cocked his head. "I do not understand."

Light-Hope flashed. "He-Man is needed here. I did not realize it until I returned her, but an evil older than all save Zodak is budding."

"She-Ra can handle it," Zodak said, blowing off whatever it was that the others were so worried about.

Eldor took a step towards Zodak. "What comes will come soon. Perhaps sooner than your emissaries. But if they arrive in the middle of the conflict, He-Man will be going nowhere."

"I would not expect him too," Zodak responded. "But what about afterwards? Surely when this 'great threat' is dealt with, he will go on with the task that has been set before him?"

There was suddenly a great voice that quieted all of them. The voice of the Spirit of Grayskull itself. "WHEN THE TIME COMES . . . HE-MAN SHALL DECIDE HIS OWN FATE!"


	2. Once More, With Feeling

Chapter One: "Once More, With Feeling . . ."

* * *

Prince Adam paced nervously. His heart was racing in his chest. He rolled the words over and over in his head . . . but as soon as he saw Kathryn walking along the path, the words were gone. The pair stood in a lavish garden at Eternos. As she walked towards him, wearing a big smile, Adam was whisked back to their meeting.

She had taken him by surprise, grabbing his hands and dancing with him. Poor Kathryn had no idea just who he was. They didn't see each other, though, until some weeks afterwards at Kathryn's father's farm. It was there they shared their first kisses. Shortly after that came the fateful trip into the region belonging to the Pelicons, where Kathryn became aware of Adam's other persona - He-Man.

Kathryn stuck by him, though, and the two were so deep in love that it seemed like nothing could stop them. And having Kathryn knowing of his identity made life so much more the easier for him. There were no guilt-ridden lies, no inexplicable run-offs, no crazy explanations.

For Adam, the past year had been one full of love and passion. Which was why he was so ready. Which why he was so nervous.

"Hiya sweetheart," Kathryn greeted, smiling, her freckled face illuminated in the early afternoon sunlight, brown-blonde hair bouncing with each step. She was beautiful.

The two embrace and kissed. When they broke, Adam looked deep into her hazel eyes and found nothing but love.

"Kathryn," he began, "we need to talk."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, good. I'm, um, glad, because I need to talk to you about something." Adam smiled, then got down on both knees.

"Oh Ancients . . . Adam . . ."

"Kathryn . . . destiny has bound us. Love has binded our hearts. I ask now that you honor me in engaging in bring our lives together in the sacred rite of marriage?"

"YES! Yes, Adam, yes!" she shouted and pulled him close against her, kissing his face, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Adam, yes I'll marry you."

They pulled back and Adam retrieved a pair of ribbons from his pocket. Both were silk, one was red for her and one was blue for him.

"Who have you told?"

"My parents, Adora, and your father."

"Oh, no wonder my Da was in such a good mood this mornin'!"

Adam took her into his arms. "You're going to be my Queen."

She gasped. "I never even thought about that! Do you think I'm worthy?"

He grinned ever wider. "Honey, if my Mom the alien can do it, so can you! Now let's go! We need to celebrate!"

* * *

Since his returning to Eternia after far too long a time spent in the Void, King Hiss has sought one secret goal. To do this, it has required certain resources and access to certain places that only by forming and breaking alliances with Skeletor and Hordak. Two years of work, now, was about to pay off.

Sitting in King Hiss' hand was a small amulet. It was golden snake with its head in the middle, mouth wide open. The snake had been split in two pieces - both hidden in various parts of Eternia. King Hiss managed to track them down over the past two years. There were two other portions, as well. A pair of red eyes, found at Viper Tower; and an emerald green jewel that Hiss discovered hidden in Snake Mountain.

But there was still on key ingredient to his plan . . .

King Hiss watched carefully as Snake-Face, Kobra Kahn, and Rattlor rushed through some ugly tall grass. This would be the time that they would have to be careful. They were getting close to accomplishing their goal. The seeds of all this were planted in Preternia, however, and things were thought to last that time. Most didn't.

"Well?" questioned King Hiss.

"We've found! It matches perfectly!"

Hiss smiled thinly. "Take me there."

King Hiss and his allies soon arrived a huge mound, sitting in the Sands of Fire, exactly between Snake Mountain and the Great Towers. This was it. This was the place. He could feel it - he could sense it.

"Contact the others! Order them to bring all of our equipment here immediately!"

* * *

"Ancients, it's hot," Teela sighed as she toweled off her sweat-drenched face. It was mid-June as the sun arched across the afternoon sky. The temperatures were record-breaking this summer and while Teela was no fan of the cold, it made her exercises all that more uncomfortable.

"Hot?" shouted Orko, appearing at her side with tall glass of Varfay Juice. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Orko!" Teela replied, laughing a little. She drank down the whole glass. "That helps a lot."

"Heh heh! No problem!"

Teela looked towards a reflecting pool as she started back towards the Palace from the training grounds in the courtyard. She was a huge mess. Her hair, which had been back in a ponytail was now falling out of said ponytail holder. Her face was red and sweaty and she was more than sure she stank.

"Teela!" came an all too familiar voice.

Teela spun around and watched a very, very happy Kathryn and Adam walked over. Teela gulped just how messy she knew she looked. She wiped her face with Orko's sleeve, then attempted to fix her hair just a little by remaking her ponytail. By the time Adam and Kathryn reached her, Teela looked only slightly better.

What in the world were they so happy about? Adam was looking so upbeat and Kathryn was . . . giddy?

"Hey Teela," Adam greeted. "Just finish your work-out?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I probably look like crap and smell."

Adam shrugged. "Nah, you look - "

"SO what's going on? You two look like you're the happiest couple in the world!" Teela interrupted.

"We are!" Kathryn yelped.

Teela cocked her head a little. "Oh. Why's that?"

Adam smiled. "We're getting married!"

The two of them lifted their left hands, revealing a ribbon on their wrists.

Teela suddenly felt like someone just punched in the gut and she didn't know why. She forced herself to smile and then commander herself to laugh. Be excited, Teela, her brain shouted.

"That's great you two!"

"YAHHHHOOOOOOO!" shouted Orko, flying circles above them, tossing fireworks into the air.

Teela struggled with the right words. "That's really . . . wow! Fantastic!"

Adam smiled broadly. "Yeah. Well, come here!"

"Huh?" questioned Teela, and then was engulfed in a massive hug from Adam. Thoughts and images suddenly broke into her brain _- the Ice Mountains, the quest for the Sword of the Ancients, the kisses_ _the two of them shared _- and she quickly returned the hug, then stepped back.

Kathryn half-hugged her.

"Well, this is great. It really is."

Adam looked over to Kathryn and smiled affectionately. "Yeah . . . it is," he said before kissing.

Teela sighed a little, then looked over at Orko, who was still flying around, firing out fireworks. "Well, guys," Teela said, her voice sounding sugar-sweet, "I gotta get a shower. See you two fiancé's later?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. We're having a small dinner tonight with my family, but you and Duncan are free to come."

"I really would like it for you to come," Kathryn requested. "You're like a sister to Adam."

What surprised Teela was that she saw the sincerity in Kathryn's eyes. How in the world could anyone say no to this? "Uh-huh. Sure thing."

"Great!"'

Teela waved, walked out of sight, then ran to her room. She wasn't sure what bothered her about all this, but for some reason, Teela was feeling the same tumble of emotions she felt when He-Man shot her down last year. They weren't as intense, but Teela . . . just started crying as soon as she shut her door.


	3. The Engagement Party

Chapter Two: "Engagement Party"

* * *

The following morning, as the sun washed Eternia in golden light, King Hiss walked along the edge of the huge mound his Snake-Men had discovered. He could feel its power pulsing within; its energy thundering just beneath the surface.

For how long did he seek this out? How many years of his life were dedicated to what was about to come? He sought this goal until the ancient war with the Eternians broke out, when he was forced to deviant his interest towards battle. But as soon as he arrived to this era, Hiss had resumed his quest, this time with ease.

He rose the Great Towers not just for the power they held, but mainly for Viper Tower. For Viper Tower held the eyes of the amulet and the tower itself was also another key ingredient in releasing whom it was he wished to unleash.

It was at Snake Mountain, however, that King Hiss found disappointment. The emerald that had been hidden there in his era was no longer there when he returned. For a full year, King Hiss searched for the jewel. He had nearly given up hope and decided that by creating an alternate reality, he would find victory in some manner. But that plan had failed.

King Hiss, right before Skeletor returned to banish him, found a hidden chamber. Yet before he had the chance to unlock the chamber, he and his minions were tossed out of Snake Mountain. Hiss, for that second year, concentrated on finding the other portion of the amulet - the snake. He had found it in the Sands of Time, near the Temple of the Sun.

When word reached him that the Horde was having a showdown with the Great Rebellion, King Hiss joined Skeletor not only to help defeat his most ancient of enemies (Hordak himself), but also to find the last jewel that would sit in the snake's mouth. He secret entered that hidden chamber and found it.

Now everything was in place. This was the location he had sought. Only two more components were left. He would retrieve those tonight. For now, King Hiss had other business . . .

Modifying the technology that Hordak had given him during this very brief alliance, King Hiss was projecting an energy field that kept them hidden. Even his bargain with Hordak was made towards this action.

Blast-Attack came over at this point, fully reprogrammed.

"Are you programmed correctly?" questioned Hiss.

"That I am, master."

"Excellent. Snake-Men!"

His small cadre of warriors walked behind a barrier that had erected the night before. Blast-Attack began to climb the mound, ticking away as he did. As soon as he reached the top, there was intense and violent explosion. As rocks were blasted away from the mound, King Hiss checked his small sensor readings. The explosion had been undetectable. Perfect.

As the dust cloud began to taper off, King Hiss gave his second round of orders. The Meteorbs - being Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb - rushed off to the mound and began to go to work. There was something within that mound, something made of Eternium. It may have been impossible to smash, but it was heavily buried. And while Blast Attack took down the heaviest of the mound, the Meteorbs were needed to clear away the rest of the debris.

By noon, the Meteorbs had completed their work. King Hiss stood, then, and stared with stunned and amazed silence. A great statue of a snake was laid out on the dessert floor. The snake was stretched out and was coiled at both ends, though the end with the head was more heavily coiled that the tail. The head was looking straight upward, mouth wide open with a small platform set within. The tail was coiled as well with the rattle of the snake pointing up. A smaller platform sat on top of the coils.

"Vipera . . ." whispered King Hiss, dropping to his knees. All these years of searching, of planning and scheming - at long last they were paying off.

After about an hour of checking that massive statue out, King Hiss assembled his Snake-Men. "Prepare yourselves for tonight. Our information states that the two we seek will be at Eternos attending some sort of party or gala. We strike then, when they least expect it. Hard and fast. Do not engage the enemy unless you must. When all is done, they shall be brought here."

* * *

The attention of the last night's dinner mercifully concentrated on Adam and Kathryn. Teela simply laughed at the right jokes, talked at the right times, and pretty much spent the rest of the time eating slow enough to show everyone that she did in fact want to be there.

It was with a realization at some point before dinner that the reason for being upset was rather a simple one. She was losing her best friend. Over the past year, despite Adam's living at the Great Towers, the two of them had become closer friends. Now that Adam was getting married, Teela was at serious risk of losing that friendship. It would not revert to what it was when they were younger - prince and bodyguard - but it would certainly splinter.

Within the past twenty-four hours it became amazingly clear to Teela that she would have a hard time not having Adam in her life. To admit that to herself was hard. Admitting it to Adam? Impossible. She just wouldn't do it. Teela was good at bottling things up. This would just be another exercise in doing that.

There was an engagement party for Adam and Kathryn tonight. It was going to be very formal, full of old family friends, not mention the entire royal family (except for the long-dead Keldor). Teela had already reviewed the security specs and they looked good. Now was the taunting task of finding something to wear . . .

After about twenty minutes of deep searching, Teela found a green little dress that she felt was formal enough for the party. As soon as she finished zipping it up, there was a knock at her door.

"Come on!"

The door opened up and in came Prince Adam himself. He was wearing a very formal outfit: white undershirt, blue shirt, with dark blue pants and dark blue cape. In his hand was a small, silver crown.

"Hide me, please," he moaned and collapsed onto the bed.

Teela smiled and worked on her hair. "What's wrong with you now?"

"I swear, Teela, you know what I need to hear right now? I need to hear 'congrats' one more time. I do. Because hearing it one more time, Teela? It'll push me just over the 1 million limit."

"Should have realized that going into this."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"I see you got out the crown. Here I thought that was super rare."

"Oh yeah," he replied, running his fingers over it. "It's one of those super rare events."

"You guys set a date yet?"

"This fall, actually."

Teela nodded, the smile diminishing. She was now putting her earrings in. "Ah. I see."

Adam looked over to her and saw in the reflection the look on Teela's face. It wasn't sadness, but it wasn't the kind of excitement he would have expected from her. It was a sort of neutrality that bugged him. It meant there were some deep thoughts going on on the other side of that look.

"Out with it, Teela."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that look. Tell me what's on your mind, Captain. That's a command."

Teela rolled her eyes. Adam once tried to command her to go jump off a cliff when they were kids. She didn't do it then and she wasn't about to fall for it now.

"Nothing's on my mind, your highness."

"Come on, Teela. I know you better than you know yourself. I know there's something bugging you."

Teela sighed and turned to face him. Adam sat up on the bed. "I'm worried, all right. You and I . . . the two of have been much closer the past year than ever before. It's not you and me out in the courtyard playing or the two of us training or me watching your back. I mean . . . I guess I'm just worried that you being married is going to really put a damper on our friendship."

Adam stood up and shook his head. "Of course it won't, Teela." Her eyes told him that she didn't believe that. Adam smirked. "It'll change, that's for sure. But damper? Nah. The two of us are like peas in a pod. You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend."

Teela took in a deep breath and smiled. It was good enough for her. The two hugged strongly, Adam's thin arms engulfing her. After a few seconds, Teela was the one that let go.

"Well, you need to finish getting ready."

"Right."

"Thanks Adam. I really do appreciate this."

* * *

"GUESTS OF ETERNOS!" yelled out the presenter. "I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU THE GUESTS OF THE EVENING! KING STRATOS, LADY DELORA, AND PRINCE TALON OF AVION!"

A full range of applause filled the banquet hall of Eternos. Stratos, Delora and their newborn baby Talon entered in their most formal outfits. Stratos was wearing a long, feathery red robe. Delora's dress was black and cut low. Delora just was looked like a little baby Avion, with small, bare wings and very slick bit down feathers.

As the trio entered the hall, the presenter introduced the next visitor. "LORD BUZZ-OFF OF INSECTIA!"

More applause followed. Buzz-Off waved to the people, but was quite flattered. He was just here yesterday.

"KING PAW OF THE CATS!"

King Paw walked in, two guards by his side, including Kittrina. A long leopard pattern cape followed from his shoulders.

"KING JOVAH AND QUEEN JEDAH OF THE BEARS!"

These announcements went on and on as more and more royal guests entered.

"PRIME MINISTER PANGAS AND HIS DAUGHTER, CELICE!"

"PRINCESS RANA!"

"PRINCESS NAMI!"

And so on. Eventually, trumpets on either side of the entrance sounded.

"THE ROYAL FAMILY OF ETERNOS!" the presenter shouted with force. "KING MIRO!"

Miro entered, looking healthy, if not quite old. A long red cape flowed behind him as he walked into the banquet hall.

"KING STEPHAN AND PRINCE DELL!"

King Stephan followed his father, also in formal attire. His son, Dell, was two steps behind his Dad. They both wore huge smiles on their faces and had the symbol of West Eternos on their shirts.

"QUEEN JOHANNA, PRINCESS EDWINA, AND PRINCE JEREMY!"

Queen Johanna came in, her hair back in twist. Behind her was Edwina, who was wearing a deep purple, strapless dress. Her hair was up in a complex series of braids and buns. Jeremy followed, looking very stately. On his shirt was the symbol of North Eternos.

"KING RANDOR AND QUEEN MARLENA!"

The crowd that rose in sound with each new arrival grew even louder as the King and Queen walked along the red carpet laid out at the door. They soon joined the rest of the royal family, who were all lined up at the end of the carpet.

"PRINCESS ADORA AND HER ESCORT, ADMIRAL SEAHAWK!"

Adora walked in, arm-in-arm with SeaHawk. SeaHawk was dressed in a naval uniform with the crest of Brightmoon on his shoulders. Adora wore a long, extravagant red dress.

"Escort?" whispered SeaHawk as Adora waved to some people in the huge banquet hall. "They make me out to sound like I'm your hooker or something."

"Oh? You didn't know you were?" she whispered back.

"You better pay me soon, then, or I'll walk back to Etheria."

She smiled. "I love you, sweetheart."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! CAST YOUR ATTENTION TO THE ENTRANCE NOW AS WE INTRODUCE TO YOU THE CENTER TONIGHT'S CELEBRATION! PRINCE ADAM, SON OF RANDOR, AND THE SOON-TO-BE PRINCESS KATHRYN, DAUGHTER OF ROMAN!"

The entire room howled, yelled, whooped, and clapped. Kathryn giggled and held onto Adam's arm as the walked over to the rest of the royal family. They all stood there, then, the family of Eternos: Miro, Stephan, Dell, Johanna, Edwina, Jeremy, Randor, Marlena, Adora, SeaHawk, Adam, and Kathryn. Flashbulbs from the rare camera blasted, capturing the sight. Everyone within the banquet hall was on his or her feet, shouting and clapping.

This exact group would never stand together again.

After a few more minutes of deafening applause, the royal family was escorted to their table. It was a long table that sat on a stage underneath four oval-shaped windows. Right at the bottom of the stage stairs were two other tables, one for the royal dignitaries and another for the guests of the royal family and members of royal duties. Teela and Man-At-Arms sat at the third table, along with Rohad, Hovar, Justin, Melaktha, Stanlin, and Orko. Also at this table was Roman, Kathryn's father, and his other children Benjamin, Alice, and Olivia.

Kathryn sat next to Adam at the center of the table and smiled. She took it all in. Her nerves were on high alert as she looked out upon all of those people that she would been talking with or commanding. Kathryn's eyes locked onto the Heroic Warriors and she realized that perhaps someday, she may just have to order them into battle.

Her nerves must have been acting up a lot because when she was given her food, she started to feel a little nauseous. She took a sip of water and felt better. As she started to eat, she noticed that there were some people looking up at her. The pressure was building for the farmgirl.

"You doing okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah. Just a little strange being up here with all this attention being paid to me."

Adam smiled and squeezed her hand. "You'll get used to it."

"So, Kathryn, how did you and Adam meet?" asked Stephan between intakes of his ZaZoo leg.

"Rio-Blast, actually. He invited my Da and my family to the celebration y'all had here last year. I didn't even know who he was," Kathryn answered, thankful for the conversation. It was helping to take the pressure off of her.

"She just grabbed me and we started dancing. She was so shocked when I told her my name," Adam completed. "About passed out."

There was a pulse of laughter from along the table.

"We met again when Adam was investigating an animal attack at my farm. We feel in love there," she said, blushing and sighing.

Adam put his arm around her shoulders. "It's been perfection ever since."

Smiles and warm thoughts circulated along the table. Johanna picked at her salad and then turned to SeaHawk.

"How did you and Adora meet, Admiral?"

SeaHawk sipped at his wine. "Funny story."

"Oh?" questioned Stephan.

"Yeah, actually, I was smuggling weapons for the Horde."

Randor about choked on his corn. He turned to Marlena. "You didn't tell me that."

"I thought you'd be mad," Marlena whispered. "Besides what does it matter?"

Randor grunted. "It matters."

"No it doesn't. Besides, we need to stick with the operation."

"Operation?"

"Operation: grandbabies."

"Marlena … I love you …" Randor gulped, "but you are scary sometimes."

The dinner continued on with light joking and happy discussions. There was circulation on the floor, many of the guests getting up and chitchatting. Between the dinner course and the dessert course, Adam tapped his wineglass.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, excuse me!" Adam said, standing. Teela smiled at him from her table. "I'd like to make a toast. I've been a lucky man. As the prince, I had a full education, a regale lifestyle, and a lot of life experience. I've seen dangers and dark times. But none of that matters. None of it. What really matters is the love I've been blessed with. I've been blessed with two fantastic and fair parents . . . not to mention great cousins and a wonderful aunt and uncle. My best friends have never treated me any different because of my position. I've had the chance to be reunited with an amazing sister and a wise grandfather. And now, I am even more blessed to find the love of my life. My beloved Kathryn."

Kathryn blushed and smiled radiantly.

"So, I encourage you to all open your hearts and to find someone with whom you love. Because love, my friends, is what matters above all else. So here's a toast! TO LOVE!"

Adam put the glass to his lips.

What happened next sent the wineglass flying out of his hands. Glass and mortar exploded behind him. Adam went rolling over the table as an explosion echoed out through the banquet hall. Adam stood up and his blue eyes went the wide.

The Snake-Men stood where once the windows and the wall did.

"MOVE QUICKLY!" shouted King Hiss.

The Snake-Men were in motion before anyone else. Sssqueeze slammed his hand palm into Adam's face, grabbed it, and tossed him off the stage. Randor reached for his sword, but was kicked into Marlena and Stephan. Johanna shoved the children behind her as the Snake-Men leapt off the stage.

Adam stood up and watched as Adora was punched in the head and then thrown to the ground. He secretly kicked himself for leaving the Sword of Power in his quarters.

"CRINGER!" he yelled.

The tiger knew exactly what that meant. Cringer went bounding off to the apartment wing. Adam ran towards the on-coming Snake-Men. They were fast.

Rio-Blast and Roboto were in motion as well, though, firing energy beams at the Snake-Men. But what happened was unexpected. The beams were merely deflected right off. They were wearing portable force field generators. Even Fisto's fist couldn't puncture.

"Adam!" shouted Teela, running over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine! Get the guards over here!"

"I contacted them but the dignitaries are in the way! We can fire without running the risk of hitting them!"

A cloud of Kobra Kahn's gas rushed around the Heroic Warriors. It wasn't concentrated enough to be poisonous, but it was enough to disorient them. However, before they could, the Meteorbs flew and began to attack them.

"Take down Kobra Kahn! I'll get to the others!" Adam commanded.

"Gotcha!"

As Teela went running to Kobra Kahn, Adam rushed towards the startled and bewildered dignitaries. It was then he heard a scream that chilled his blood.

"ADAM!"

Adam turned and saw Kathryn in the arms of Tung Lashor. His tongue was wrapped around most of her body.

"Let go of her!" shouted Adam, running over.

Rattlor smacked him in the face with his tail, sending Adam over a table.

"UNHAND HER!" shouted Pelicor, his white wings spread wide. He dove toward Tung Lashor, but was blasted in the chest by King Hiss himself.

"She's ours now, bird," Hiss snired.

"TEELA!" shouted Man-At-Arms suddenly.

Adam stood up and watched as Snake-Face transformed Teela into a statue. The Heroic Warriors were still recovering and there were too many guests in the way to fire a weapon. Sssqueeze then grabbed her and jumped up to join his companions and the captive Kathryn. With the two female hostages standing along with the Snake-Men, King Hiss pressed a key on a device on his belt. The Meteorbs rushed out the window, into the night sky.

Man-At-Arms shot at Hiss, but it was too late. Energy and light dissolved over the Snake-Men and their hostages . . . and then they were gone.


	4. The Rise of Vipera

Chapter Three: "The Rise of Vipera"

* * *

Adam was a blur of motion. Cringer tailing him and the Sword of Power in hand, he ran out of the banquet hall and towards the nearest empty room. He shut the door and locked it. Then, with a speed and ferocity that Cringer had never seen Adam have before, the sword was up and the words barreled out.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

The power of Grayskull swept over meek Prince Adam, transforming nearly everything about his body into the hero named He-Man.

". . . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

The Sword of Power swung down and belching a great heap of energy at Cringer. Cringer cowered as always, but was very quickly engulfed in the power of Grayskull.

"We need to move fast, Battle-Cat," He-Man told his faithful companion.

"Where are we going, though?" asked Battle-Cat.

"I'm . . . I'm not sure," He-Man replied.

As soon as they left the room, Man-At-Arms was standing on the other side. "We detected an energy spike exactly similar to the one their teleportation left. It's at these coordinates."

Man-At-Arms handed He-Man a small printout. Along with a series of numbers and letters was also a map. From He-Man could tell it was in the Sands of Fire, right between Viper Tower and Snake Mountain. There was something ominous about that . . .

"How fast can you get there, Battle-Cat?"

"Seven hours, maybe six."

He-Man grunted. "That's not going to cut it."

Battle-Cat laughed. "Best I can do."

"We're going to have to take a Talon Fighter then," He-Man replied.

"All right. Well, wait for me. The others are going to be fully recovered in a few minutes."

He-Man shook his head. "No. We're going ahead now. You, She-Ra and the others leave as soon as you can."

"He-Man, you can't honestly expect me to - "

"And neither can you," He-Man returned. "My fiancée and my best friend have just been captured by one of the most ruthless villains Eternia has ever seen. Let me get to them first. That's an order."

Man-At-Arms stared He-Man in the eyes. The order came not from He-Man, but from Prince Adam. There was anger and desperation in those eyes. Duncan didn't like it, simply because it seemed that He-Man was running more on emotion than with his head on straight. Didn't he realize that he wanted his daughter to be safe? Didn't He-Man know that Duncan was feeling the same way?

But an order was an order and He-Man had the right to make it.

"All right then. But move fast and don't get yourself into danger unnecessarily."

"Don't worry about me, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. "See you there."

Five minutes later, a Talon Fighter blasted out from the hanger of Eternos. It streaked across the early night sky, engines pushed to their limit. As he and Battle-Cat arched over the kingdom of Eternos and soon entered into unclaimed territory, a voice called into their minds.

_He-Man!_

The Sorceress had reached them telepathically. "Sorceress! Kathryn and Teela have been - "

_I know, He-Man. King Hiss has taken them to the Tomb of Vipera._

"Who is Vipera?"

_An ancient goddess from the days of Preternia. She is the daughter of Serpos, the snake god that your ancestor King Grayskull died fighting._

"I've heard of King Grayskull," He-Man replied.

_That is a tale for another. However, what you must know is that King Grayskull was married to a goddess named Veena. When King Grayskull did not return home, it was Veena's tears that created the Bitter Rose. But Vipera, who was Serpos' bitch-daughter, rose against Veena. The two warred and in the end, Veena managed to trap Vipera in another dimension. Veena then cursed Vipera, ensuring that she could never again take a Snake-Man's body. If Vipera were ever to return, then she would have to take a human body. Then that means . . ._

"What?"

_He-Man, you must hurry._

He-Man put on the boost. The engine whined with stress. The Talon Fighter soared beyond its limits to the Tomb of Vipera.

* * *

"What exactly do you have planned here?" asked Teela as she and Kathryn were shackled.

"Keep walking," threatened Rattlor, neck elongating. He shoved Teela and Kathryn forward. Teela fake fell and knocked Kathryn onto the ground with her. Kathryn then felt something pass from Teela's hand into hers. It was small and circular with a thin metal strip coming off of it. As Teela stood, she helped to hoist to Kathryn up.

In a fast, whispered tone, Teela spoke. "It's a magnetic lock-pick with a built in laser. Press the circular twice and these shackles will come off. Press the other end and you'll get two small laser shots. When I wink and nod, use it and run like hell."

Kathryn nodded and moved the lock-pick/laser right underneath the shackle so that it would be easy to hide and get to.

"What's this all about, Hiss?" shouted Teela suddenly as they were taken up onto the middle section of the statue.

King Hiss smiled sinisterly. "Oh Teela, my dear, you'll be trading places with Vipera."

Teela snorted. "And what about her?"

King Hiss walked over to Kathryn. "She is supper."

Kathryn's lips trembled. Tears began to bud in her eyes. King Hiss laughed at her.

"Let her go, Hiss," Teela snapped. "You don't want her. She's nothing to you. Just let her go."

"Oh, but you're both so important. Rattlor! Take the young lady here to her position!"

Rattlor grabbed Kathryn's chains and roughly pulled her up to her place. It was on the small platform atop the coiled tail. Teela could see the panic right beneath Kathryn's surface. Having been captured so many times, Teela knew just how to handle this. She needed to keep Hiss talking long enough for help to arrive.

And it was coming, she knew that.

"So why me, Hiss? Why not some other girl? I'm becoming be the constant damsel in distress. That's beginning to annoy me, you know?"

Hiss smiled. "Ah, yes. But don't you understand? I helped restore your life two years ago. Have you not wondered why I did that?"

Teela blinked. "A little, yes."

"For this purpose. I thought your body would be the perfect vessel for the goddess Vipera."

"And who is that?"

"The bitch-daughter of Serpos. Serpos, of course, became what is now Snake Mountain. But Vipera, the ancient goddess of torment and venom . . . the cursed to only inhabit human flesh and blood . . ."

"And just what do I have to do with this?"

"You will see."

At that, Teela was taken up to her position. It was in the mouth of the snake, shackled to the platform. King Hiss followed her up and pulled out the amulet. He put it around her neck and then turned to Kobra Kahn.

"I've been planning this since my return to Eternia, dear Teela. I've made alliances and then broken them to place what I needed to do this where they needed to be placed. Hordak's technology, sitting in the mouth of Skeletor's fortress. Programmed to channel just the right energy. The same, of course, placed in Viper Tower."

Hiss grinned. "You'll like this next part."

Kobra Kahn pressed a few keys on a piece of equipment sitting on the hardpan.

Skeletor looked up as magic began to swell within Snake Mountain. He stood up and as soon as he did, the entire fortress began to shake and quiver.

"What is this?" asked Evil-Lynn.

"King Hiss . . . I knew he would do this."

The pair rushed up the long corridors, passing confused Evil Warriors. Lights blinked randomly as power began to gather and fester. Skeletor and Evil-Lynn arrived at the mouth of Snake Mountain, where pale green energy was pulling together in a vague sphere.

"What do we do?"

Skeletor snarled. "We prepare, Evil-Lynn."

As soon as he said that, a beam of power fired out of the ghostly sphere. It shot across the night sky and towards the west.

He-Man had just passed the Great Towers when a beam of pale green came firing out of the mouth of Viper Tower. As soon as He-Man saw it, he knew exactly where it was coming from. He pushed on the rockets, knowing that they only had mere minutes left to live.

King Hiss watched with wide eyes as both power beams meant and struck each other. As they blasted into the other, power roared silently. The gates to an ancient prison were thrown open and a white hole was created, fueled by the energies of Snake Mountain and Viper Tower.

"What is this . . .?" muttered Teela.

Hiss, with his voice filled with exuberance, spoke with wide-eyed wonder. "All that is needed to release Vipera is pin-prick. But to even break that barrier, the power needed formed into a white hole."

Teela stared at the white hole as two streams of energy coming from both the east and west fueled it. "They'll be here soon."

King Hiss grinned at her. "Oh, pretty girl. If they get here in time, there will be no stopping the titanic forces at work here."

Teela looked at Kathryn and nodded and winked. She didn't move. She was too afraid to. Teela looked imploringly at Kathryn, but she still did nothing.

"An now for the moment I've been waiting for for years . . ." Hiss said.

He stood back from Teela and smiled broadly. He pointed a finger straight at the amulet. A pulse of green energy shot out. It struck the amulet. Teela could feel it shaking and vibrating on her chest.

The jewels began to glow brightly. Teela looked to Kathryn with desperation. Kathryn finally seemed to get it. Her fingers pulled out the lock-pick and began to work it. The shackles came unlocked and Kathryn began to pulled them off. She had just gotten her legs free when she froze up again. Kathryn was staring at Teela with an expression of absolute horror.

Teela looked down and saw something pulling itself out of the amulet. It was a huge snake, growing larger and larger the further it got from the amulet. It was transparent and seemed consist of only energy. When it finally finished its emergence, it turned to Teela.

It spoke telepathically. _I, Vipera, bitch-daughter of Serpos and goddess of venom, have been summoned. Who has released me?_

"I have, Vipera," King Hiss said, voice shaking with astonishment. "King Anaconda Hiss, master of the Snake-Men army of the Second Age."

Vipera slithered over, rose, and looked him up and down_. A Snake-Man covered in man-flesh? What a disgusting concept . . ._

"I have done so to emulate you, my goddess," King Hiss replied, practically begging.

_I am deeply honored. Where are my people?_

"Imprisoned by wizards of man."

They shall be released, then. In due time. And man . . . man will burn.

Hiss smiled. "Yes, my mistress. Eternia shall be yours to claim."

Vipera slithered to Teela and looked her over. _This is the one you claim to be my new vessel? Yessss . . . there is power here. We will trade places, then. But to do such a great task, I require strength. Sustenance._

Hiss pointed to Kathryn. "There, my mistress. She will provide you with enough, I think."

Yesss. I sense within her a life force to devour. Vipera's ghost mouth dropped open and she slithered towards the other end of the statue.

Teela's lungs filled with air. "KATHRYN! RUN! RUN FOR LIFE! FOR THE SAKE OF THE ANCIENTS** RUUNNN**!"

Kathryn, free of the shackles, did so. Kathryn couldn't handle this. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. The Snake-Men had caused her so much grief already. They killed her mother during the Horde/Snake-Men war. She thought that would have been the end of it.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Kathryn as she landed on the hardpan. Vipera was right behind her, her ghost-like body coming ever closer. Kathryn fired the laser, but it passed right through her.

Teela watched right horror then as Kathryn's body was tossed into the air. As it fell, Vipera's mouth opened. Kathryn passed through the ghost-like creature and then fell to the ground. As soon as Teela heard Kathryn's body fall, Vipera looked completely like a real snake.

Vipera rose up and shot right at Teela. Teela didn't cower. She didn't scream. She didn't struggle. Her chest was heaving and she had never been so afraid, but she stood up against Vipera like a warrior. Vipera slammed right into Teela.

That last thing Teela remembered was seeing her own body, and then the sky, and then the white hole . . .

"It is done," Teela's voice said. "Teela has taken my place and her body is mine now. My power sits here."

King Hiss bowed, as did the other Snake-Men.

And then came a human roar. King Hiss' eyes went wide. It was a scream so unlike any they had heard before. Agony and anguish, fury and despair . . .

He-Man atop Battle-Cat suddenly leapt onto the statue.

"HISS!" screamed He-Man, Sword of Power out. The Axe of the Heroic Warriors sat in his other hand.

"You're too late, He-Man," Hiss said with a smile.

"Who is this speck?" Vipera said. "He has within him the power of King Grayskull."

"My enemy. The enemy to all the Snake-Men."

He-Man pointed to Vipera. "Return to your prison and release Teela from it, Vipera."

Vipera growled. "You dare threaten the goddess of venom?"

"I DARE!"

Hiss stood before Vipera. "Let me handle this cur. You must conserve your strength."

"How very considerate of you . . ."

Hiss walked towards He-Man, fleshing ripping. Hiss noticed then that there seemed to be tears coming from He-Man's eyes. He said nothing, though and just charged his viper heads forward.

"You'll pay for what you've done," He-Man stated flatly. There was far more than just tears in his eyes. There was rage, unbridled and unabated.

"And you will die for your insolence."

Hiss shot four of his heads forward. He-Man thought of Kathryn's dead body on the hardpan below and only of that. He-Man struck with mercy. The Sword of Power and the Battle-Axe of the Heroic Warriors were in motion and sliced off three of Hiss' five heads.

"AHHHH!" screamed King Hiss, blood pouring from the wounds.

"Somebody help him!" yelped Kobra Kahn.

Rattlor's eyes, though, caught movement of people near the end of the statue. "We have company."

* * *

Below, She-Ra atop of Swift-Wind led the Heroic Warriors. She halted as soon as she saw the body of Kathryn. Her breath was gone in an instant. Man-At-Arms was at her side.

"We were too late," Man-At-Arms muttered.

She-Ra lifted the body. The skin was dry and wrinkled. It was also quite gray. The hair was frizzed. Her eyes were red. She-Ra knew it was foolish, but she felt for a pulse. She felt for long seconds, her eyes filling with tears. Nothing . . . nothing . . . nothing . . .

And then . . . a beat.

"What?"

Man-At-Arms looked over to her. "What happened? What is it?"

"I'm getting a pulse. It's extremely weak, but I'm getting one."

Man-At-Arms spun and turned to Pelicor. "Take Kathryn to Castle Grayskull as fast you can! The rest of you, this way!"

As King Hiss staggered away from He-Man, the Heroic Warriors stepped to their champion. She-Ra walked over to He-Man, Sword of Protection raised.

"Return Teela!" shouted He-Man.

The Snake-Men took defensive steps forward, but Vipera halted them. "Teela is gone." She waved her hand at the white hole. It vanished instantly. "And you can not retrieve her. Embrace death."

Power of unimaginable destruction flew from Vipera's hands.

"SWORD TO SHIELD!" shouted She-Ra.

The Sword of Protection transformed instantly into a massive shield that spread itself in front of and slightly over the Heroic Warriors. The power struck the shield hard and She-Ra pushed against. As the power curved around the shield, the statue began to crumble.

Vipera must have changed the direction of the attack, because the stress of the shield was gone, but the statue itself was exploded beneath their feet. As dust and debris collapsed along with the entire group, Man-At-Arms turned to Gwildor.

"OPEN A PORTAL! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"What about Teela!" shouted He-Man.

"There's nothing we can do right now. Trust me."

Vipera appeared in Teela's body. She stood at the edge of the broken statue and smiled. "Run away, run away. I enjoy the hunt."

The Cosmic Key went into operation. The portal appeared between them and Vipera. The Heroic Warriors rushed in, defeated for now.

"What about Kathryn!" shouted He-Man as he almost shoved into the portal.

"Pelicor took her Grayskull. Come on!"

The portal closed and Vipera took a deep breath. She hated this fleshy body . . . but it felt good to breathe the air of Eternia again. Vipera turned to King Hiss and waved her arms over his body. The heads that had been lobbed off were suddenly returned.

"You have freed me, restored me, and I know that you love me. This body is also appealing and is quite pure. That was why you put the love spell on it so long ago? You knew then that you wanted Teela to change places with me?"

"Yesss. And my greatest thanks on returning my limbs." He re-grew his human flesh.

"When the time is right, King Hiss, this body shall be yours to mate with. But until that time, you and I shall launch our campaign against Eternia and the world of man! Let us be bound by that."

Teela's arms wrapped around King Hiss' body. Teela's lips pressed against lips that would have set her into revulsion. But Teela wasn't there, only her body. Teela was far, far away . . . and the time of Vipera was at hand.


	5. The Confrontation

Chapter Four: "The Confrontation"

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon. The dawning of a new day. But for He-Man, it was merely a continuing nightmare. He returned to Eternos briefly, only to inform the king of the happenings in the Sands of Fire. While there, Man-At-Arms checked the sensor readings for that area. Not only was the white hole still open, but there were many other energy signatures spiking up in the whole region.

"I can't really explain it," Man-At-Arms told He-Man as they rode to Castle Grayskull. Battle-Cat was seated behind them as the Wind-Raider continued on its course. She-Ra was also there, flying on Swift-Wind.

He-Man said nothing.

"I'm starting to think its Vipera herself, restoring her power. Between her and the white hole, the amount of energy being generated there is astounding."

Again, He-Man was silent. His blue eyes were locked on the horizon as the soared faster to the Castle Grayskull.

"There's still a chance, He-Man. She-Ra felt a pulse."

"I know."

The rest of the trip was silent.

A few minutes later and the Wind-Raider and Swift-Wind landed in the field that laid out before Caste Grayskull. The jawbridge clanked open, allowing the five of them in.

"I've been unable to contact anyone on Etheria," She-Ra told them. "I can't tell you how much that bothers me."

"That is Vipera's doing, She-Ra," the Sorceress announced as the entered the throne room. "All portals and means of communication from Eternia to anywhere else has been cut off."

"That explains the energy spikes, then."

"What about Kathryn?" He-Man asked, voice filled with anxiety.

The Sorceress took a deep breath. "She is alive."

He-Man's body went limp. "Oh, thank the Ancients . . ."

"However . . . there a problem. Her very life force was drained. She should have died. Now I have stabilized her and I have her in a statis chamber, but there is a great risk that her life force may fade away. I am still curious as to how it was she survived . . ."

"Where is she?"

"The northeastern tower."

He-Man rushed off to the staircase that he knew would take him up there. As soon as he was gone, She-Ra stepped forward.

"What about Teela?"

Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress exchanged expressions. They had been in motion every since the abduction. This was the first time they were finally able to face each other regarding the fate of their daughter.

"Vipera exchanged bodies with Teela. Teela's mind is lost somewhere out in the prison where once Vipera sat. The portal to that prison is now closed. I have been working on finding it, but there has been little time."

"What are the odds?" asked Man-At-Arms, his voice resonating with the concern of a father for his daughter.

"I do not know," answered the Sorceress, whose voice inflicted the same concern.

* * *

Vipera stood upon the top of her tomb, wearing Teela's body and hating it. The clothing was not ceremonial, the soft flesh was vulnerable, and the way the body carried itself was bulky. There was little grace to it. It was attractive enough for humans . . . but it was not befitting that of the Goddess of Venom.

"What is it you wish, my mistress?" asked King Hiss, bowing before her.

"I want my people returned to me. Where are they?"

"Wizards called the Elders, my mistress, locked most of the Snake-Men into the Void. They were freed once, but were lost to me."

Vipera nodded and lifted her fist. It was such an ungraceful body, but it knew just how to make a fist. Intriguing.

Power began to whip around Vipera's fist as she concentrated. Teela's body responded as it normally would to this kind of stress and concentration - furrowed brow, clenched jaw, tensed muscles, and squinted eyes. As soon as Vipera opened her fist, a pulse of energy went flying from it and the body relaxed.

The pulse of energy swept across the hardpan until it stopped nearly a mile away. The pulse then transformed, breaking the dimensional barriers. A portal flashed into existence and a portal into the Void opened.

The Snake-Men came pouring out, all of them. King Hiss stood up and watched as the massive army of 20,000 Snake-Men arrived on Eternia once more. Hiss turned to Vipera as she lifted her other fist. Such a familiar thing, Hiss thought, seeing that hand clenched in a fist. There was less concentration for Vipera this time though.

When her fist shot open, weapons and armor appeared all along the Snake-Men's bodies. Hiss stepped forward and cast a loudness spell on his voice.

"Minions! Welcome back to Eternia! The Goddess of Venom, the bitch-daughter of Serpos, the great Vipera has rescued you from your imprisonment!" shouted Hiss.

A thunderous roar spilled from their mouths. Stomping and hissing followed.

"BOW TO YOUR QUEEN!" yelled Vipera suddenly.

King Hiss' eyes widened, then watered. Queen?

The Snake-Men all went down on one knee.

"TOGETHER, MY PEOPLE, WE SHALL BURN THE KINGDOMS OF MAN AND THEIR HEATHEN ALLIES FROM ETERNIA! THIS . . . I SWEAR!"

* * *

He-Man stood in the chamber, staring down at the still form of Kathryn within the status capsule. She looked a little healthier than she had the last time he saw her. Her skin was smooth once more, but still far too pale for his liking. Her eyes were closed and he wondered awfully if they were still completely red. Kathryn's hair was still frayed, but it was pulled back. He watched as she took a breath. It was shallow, but at least it meant she was still alive.

"What happens now?"

The Sorceress, who stood as the door with Duncan and She-Ra, entered fully. "Her life force is still on the edge of failing. It must be completely restored."

He-Man nodded a little and rubbed his wrist where the Engagement Ribbon should have been. "What will it take?"

"I . . . I have done all I can."

He-Man spun around, mouth wide-open. "What?"

"My power is limited, He-Man. I have done all I can do. The only hope for her now are the Elves of Dellos and they - "

"The Elves owe us," He-Man stated matter-of-factly.

"He-Man . . ." Duncan breathed.

"I'm taking her there."

"You can't. We need you here."

"SHE needs me!" he shouted, pointing at the capsule.

"We all need you, brother," She-Ra replied. "Vipera is in Teela's body, gathering its former power. How much longer will it be until it has achieved its former strength?"

"Then you'll just have to handle her until I get back," He-Man responded.

"Now just hold on here!" shouted Duncan. "That is my daughter out there, not to mention your best friend! Right now, Vipera is holding her hostage!"

He-Man stepped closer to Duncan. "Neither she nor Kathryn would have been in this situation if it weren't for me. I need to rectify my mistakes."

"FINE! Take care of the one that is far more dangerous!" Duncan yelled, inching towards He-Man, face red.

"She-Ra is here to take care of Vipera, Duncan! Kathryn needs me!"

Duncan snapped. He was now face-to-face with He-Man. "TEELA NEEDS YOU!"

He-Man snarled. "I am SICK AND TIRED of taking orders from YOU! I am taking her to where she'll get help!"

"You selfish little brat! How dare you do this to me? How dare you do this to Teela?"

"How dare I? Damn it, Duncan, I'm a man now! I need to take care of the things that matter to me!"

"You're a man now! Well then ACT LIKE IT! What you are doing now is going against everything we've ever taught you! Eternia needs you now!"

Taking in a deep breath, He-Man contained the budding the anger. While it remained quiet, it still brimmed in his voice. "I have fought for Eternia for five years! I have battled countless enemies and not for my own sake but for Eternia's! And now, I will not let Kathryn lose her life in a war that she never asked to be a part of!"

"She knew what she was getting into!" Duncan yelled.

"SO DID TEELA!"

Duncan stepped back. "So that's it? You're choosing between the two of them, aren't you? WELL FINE! BE SELFISH! BE THE CHILD!"

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH INSOLENCE?"

Duncan's nostrils flared. "I dare . . . your highness."

He-Man pushed his mentor out of his way, then lifted up the status capsule and carried it out of the room. She-Ra followed him, too stunned to talk.

"I can't believe he's doing this . . ." Duncan gasped, looking away from the woman who once carried his child.

The Sorceress put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "His heart aches, my dear Duncan."

"So does mine!" Duncan replied and kicked over a table. It crashed to the ground. Duncan turned around and the Sorceress saw the tears in Duncan's eyes. "I want her back, Teelana. I want our little girl back."

Teelana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Duncan. The two cried together as the sun moved out from the horizon.

* * *

"You think I'm making a mistake."

She-Ra sighed and just looked at the forest beyond the plain. "Yes, I do," she said simply.

He-Man shook his head and then finished locking the capsule into the backseat of the Wind-Raider. "I'm not surprised, really."

"It's just . . . I don't think you're putting enough thought into this . . ."

"I am," He-Man replied. "She needs me, She-Ra. I love her too much to let her die this way. What am I supposed to tell her father? He lost his wife to the Snake-Men during their war with the Horde. How's it going to feel to lose his daughter to them too?"

"You could wait until the danger has passed."

"I can't. I won't take that risk." He secured the status capsule, then checked all of the readings on the Wind-Raider.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. You'll have to take my place."

She-Ra perked an eyebrow. "You're putting this on my shoulders? I don't know King Hiss like you do. I don't know Eternia like you do."

"Here's your opportunity to get to know them better now."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, thanks."

He-Man put a hand on her shoulder. "If there's one person I can trust to take care of this, it's you, sis. You may have to do what I can't."

"What does _that_ mean?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he reloaded the secondary power cell. They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Just promise you'll come back soon," she said.

"I will. As soon as I know that Kathryn will be okay."

She-Ra nodded. "All right."

"Battle-Cat."

He-Man's faithful companion leapt into the seat to next to He-Man's.

"All set, He-Man?"

"Yep. She-Ra?"

The two twins hugged.

"Good journey, my brother."

"Good journey, sister."

A few moments later, the Wind-Raider was nothing but a speck blasting towards the west. She-Ra sighed and was about to head back to the Castle when Man-At-Arms came out.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yes. He said he'll be back as soon as he can."

Man-At-Arms said nothing. After a long moment of awkward silence, Man-At-Arms' comm-unit began to beep. He pressed a button and a small hologram of Gwildor appeared.

"What is it?"

"Man-At-Arms! Man-At-Arms! We have a situation!"

"Where?"

"The Snake-Men! They have a whole army and they're attacking the Great Towers!"

"She-Ra and I will be there as soon as we can."

"I'll give you a lift," She-Ra said, hailing Swift-Wind to her. "Who else is there?"

"Pelicor, Gwildor, SeaHawk, and Orko. I asked your boyfriend to head there to help us out of a bind," Man-At-Arms replied, pulling himself onto the Pegacorn's saddle. She-Ra shifted in front of him.

"I'm sure he's appreciating that right now."

* * *

As one half of the army attacked the Great Towers, the other half made its way into the Valley of Storms. Led by Sssqueeze and Kobra Kahn, the army reached the shadow of Snake Mountain. What they found there, though, surprised both of them.

"No resistance," Sssqueeze stated as they entered into the main doors.

"This is very unlike Skeletor," Kobra Kahn replied.

"I'll have the soldiers search the entire fortress," Sssqueeze returned.

As soldiers poured into the mammoth mountain base, Kobra Kahn and his escort went to the main computer chamber. Kobra Kahn pressed his fingers against the keypad, but it looked as though the computer was locked out. This only meant one thing - Skeletor had known they were coming and fled.

* * *

"What is this abomination?"

King Hiss smiled as Vipera's question. They stood in the back of the vast army that quickly approached the Great Towers.

"It was established by the Elders to balance out the forces of good and evil on Eternia. Whoever holds the Central Towers control either the Viper Tower or the Grayskull Tower."

Vipera smiled Teela's smile. "I see."

"It holds many great secrets, including the object you seek."

"Excellent. Then let us take it."

"SSSSIRE! LOOK THERE!" yelled out Tung Lashor.

Hiss and Vipera both looked up and watched Swift-Wind landed on top of Grayskull Tower.

"So . . . help arrives," Hiss said, sighing a bit.

"The power of Grayskull is in that one too," Vipera observed. "But where is her barbarian companion and his pretty little cat?"

"I do not know, mistress."

"Take these Towers, King Hiss."

"Yes, my mistress."

King Hiss rose a horn to his lips and blew into it. The Snake-Men replied by roaring and stamping. They then strode forth, weapons at the ready, hissing, growling and roaring to battle.

"There sure are a lot of them," commented Orko as he watched from the top of Central Tower.

Pelicor clicked his beak. "Just more to aim at."

"Pelicor's right," Man-At-Arms replied. He pressed a small key on the side of his helmet, opening a comm-line to the rest of the Royal Soldiers. "This is Man-At-Arms. Units 1 and 2, take position Alpha-Four. Unit 3, 5, and 7, take position Epsilon 6. All other units, take positions Zeta 2."

At that moment, eight small attack cars moved across the monorail, taking positions to face the on-coming attackers. Meanwhile, Royal Soldiers took their place at the tops of Grayskull and Central Towers. The windows of Central Tower were lined with Soldiers.

"Pelicor, I want you in charge of the monorail units," Man-At-Arms ordered. "Orko, unleash as much chaos as you can on the center of the lines down there. The more mass destruction you do, the better off we'll be."

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" asked the Trollian.

"Just repeat your last performance," Man-At-Arms replied. "SeaHawk, you're my go between. Keep your eyes sharp as to what's going on. Anything that I don't notice, you tell me."

"What about me?" asked She-Ra.

"You handle Vipera."

She-Ra nodded a little and tried not to gulp.

"ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!"

Laser beams and missiles joined arrows as war rained upon the Snake-Men below. Scaly bodies fell lifeless to the ground, but the Snake-Men were quickly retaliating. Small bombs were suddenly launched up, smashing against windows.

"Unit 3 just took some damage," SeaHawk reported.

"Understood. Tell unit 8 to help them out."

SeaHawk did so, speaking into the comm-set. He didn't want to say it, but they were vastly outnumbered. The average unit had 15 people in it. While the Great Towers had 135 Royal Soldiers, the Snake-Men's army had 10,000 warriors.

"Orko . . . do what you need to do."

Orko gulped and floated closer to the edge of the wall. He then lifted his hands and let out huge blue streaks of lightning from his fingers. They shot down, striking the center of the Snake-Men's lines. Warriors shouted and hissed, moving out of the way of Orko's lightning.

"What is this?" questioned Hiss.

"Magic. Very simple, very stupid magic."

"They're trying to divide the lines," Hiss realized.

"They will not succeed. I believe it is time I take action."

Vipera flew out from her position and floated right into the path of a on-coming lightning bolt. Vipera lifted her hand and shot all of the lightning right back up. Orko went flying backwards as Vipera countered his attack.

Without a word, She-Ra and Swift-Wind were in motion. The Pegacorn was in the air, heading right towards Vipera in Teela's body.

"Who are you?" asked Vipera.

"I am She-Ra."

"No threat to me."

Vipera unleashed a massive bolt of green energy at She-Ra and Swift-Wind. Swift-Wind, for as fast as he was, was unable to dodge it. They pair took the brunt of the massive attack and they went flying to the ground.

At the last minute, Swift-Wind was able to get them stabilized. Weakened, the pair landed right in front of the entrance to Central Tower. Vipera landed in front of them, energy fuming from her hands. She-Ra still had trouble believing her eyes - that that wasn't really Teela standing before her.

"Get back to Man-At-Arms, Swift-Wind," She-Ra whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

Swift-Wind rushed off as her command. Vipera smiled and She-Ra squirmed because it was truly Teela's smile.

"Such love for the animal."

"One final warning, Vipera. Return to your prison and let Teela back into her body."

"No."

Vipera had just raised her hands when She-Ra struck. The Sword of Protection raised, a beam of silver light blasted out from the tip. It struck Vipera square in Teela's chest. Vipera staggered back, stunned a bit. But as soon as the beam dissolved, Vipera rushed forward.

She-Ra had no time to move. Pure destructive power smashed into her and sent her sailing right into the doors of Central Tower. The doors were suddenly smashed open and Vipera strode into Central Tower.

Royal Soldiers all around her opened fire. Though it pained many to fire at the one they had called Captain, it was their orders. However, the laser beams simply dissolved around Vipera. She struck back, a pulse of energy slicing through the air and killing all of them.

"NO!" screamed She-Ra, standing up from the small pile of debris that she had been covered in. She-Ra ran forward. Vipera fired a beam at her, but the Shield of the Great Rebellion deflected it. She-Ra then ducked and rolled behind the staircase.

* * *

"Vipera is inside Central Tower," SeaHawk reported. "And the Snake-Men have begun to enter."

"ALL UNITS, PULL BACK TO GRAYSKULL TOWER IMMEDIATELY!" Man-At-Arms shouted into the comm-set.

Man-At-Arms, Orko, Pelicor, and SeaHawk made for the stairs. "What kind of protection can Grayskull Tower offer us?" asked Pelicor.

"The Snake-Men won't be able to enter it. We'll regroup there, then open a portal with the Cosmic Key and get out of here."

* * *

Teela's body was suddenly smashed through a wall. She-Ra had hoped it wasn't damaged too bad, but her goal was to destroy Vipera. Whatever the cost. She-Ra made for Vipera, but was tossed backwards by a huge pulse of green light.

"Your age is over, mammal," Vipera stated, perfectly fine. "My power is stronger than yours."

"It may just be, but you I know that you have a weakness somewhere!" She-Ra replied.

"Try me!"

She-Ra knew as soon as Vipera had stood up from being tossed through a wall that physical power was not going to stop her. But the power of Grayskull had at least stunned her. With the evacuation call she had heard, She-Ra's best bet was to get out while she could.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" shouted She-Ra.

The Sword of Protection exploded with golden energy. It sprayed Vipera, driving her back, trying to ward off the energy. She-Ra had bought herself a few seconds, for the strain of maintaining such an attack was exhausting.

It was all she needed, though. As soon as her attack ended, Swift-Wind came running in. She-Ra leapt atop his back and the pair flew up the stairs.

"HURRY SWIFTY!"

Swift-Wind galloped to the right level and then rushed down the corridor that led to the open door to Grayskull Tower. Man-At-Arms stood there waiting for them.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Vipera, who was running right after them, handing still fuming with power.

Man-At-Arms looked stunned to see her, but as soon as Swift-Wind and She-Ra were safely inside, he slammed the door. The power of Grayskull welled up immediately, defending the door from the onslaught of power Vipera laid upon it.

"Get working, Gwildor. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean, Man-At-Arms?" questioned Pelicor.

"I thought you said Grayskull Tower was safe from evil," followed up SeaHawk.

"It is," he replied. "But the Great Towers won't be the end of their attack on Eternia. Their next target is going to be the capital of man - Eternos!"


	6. Destiny's Folly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You don't know who the Elves of Dellos are? Surely, you've read "The Elfsong of Eternia!" What's that? It's not done? Well, it's a good thing this chapter only vaguely spoils what happens there instead of completely spoiling it! Don't worry, I'll finish that one as soon as I'm done with this fic. Promise. Enjoy! "W"

* * *

Chapter Five: "Destiny's Folly"

* * *

The Wind-Raider careened over the ocean and as it moved in for a landing, He-Man continued to fight the doubts that had been bubbling up in his mind as soon as he had taken to the air. For hours, he was silent with these doubts, blocking them, keeping them hidden. Battle-Cat, thankfully, slept most of the trip.

The Elven Kingdom of Dellos sat in the Harmony Sea, named so for its lack of warring kingdoms. He-Man and a few of his allies aided the Elves some years ago and as he told the Sorceress, they owed him one. As the Wind-Raider slowed down to a halt and then landed vertically, a small group of Elves came rushing towards him.

Before them all was an elderly Elf by the name of King Shorn. By his side was his son, Prince Lorn, who had long, dark hair. He-Man barely even noticed them as he unhooked the stasis capsule from the backseat of the Wind-Raider.

"Greetings He-Man of Grayskull," Shorn stated diplomatically. "What brings you to Dellos?"

"She needs your help."

The stasis capsule was placed before Shorn. Lorn bent down and waved his hands over it.

"Her life force was taken. I am shocked she is still even alive," Lorn said.

"The Sorceress of Grayskull did all she could," He-Man replied.

"Of that, I'm certain," Shorn said. "Get her out of this contraption and into the Luminous Tower."

He-Man pressed a few keys on the side of the stasis capsule and it opened up. As soon as it did, Lorn tossed a spell on her to keep Kathryn's vital signs stable. He then lifted her up and walked with the group of Elves down the path to the Palace. Shorn stayed behind.

"You must know that we will do all that we can. But understand, He-Man, that kind of injury is difficult to recover from." He then paused. "I saw that she was wearing an Engagement Ribbon. The Eternian sign of impending marriage. Are you her future husband? Or your alterego's?"

"Yes," He-Man answered with a bit of hesitation.

"Then you must think of her now, in these darkest hours. This attack was brutal on levels unseen by the eye."

"Will I be able to see her?"

"Not until we have completed our ritual."

He-Man nodded and then looked to Battle-Cat. "My companion is hungry and I did not have time to bring proper rations."

"You will be provided for during your stay."

Shorn then turned and started walking towards the Palace. He-Man and Battle-Cat followed.

* * *

"What a minute . . . what did you say?"

Man-At-Arms adjusted the small dial on his holo-projector. What Randor had just said was something that shocked even him. It couldn't have been right.

"I said remain where you are. All of you," Randor repeated.

"Sire, there is an army of Snake-Men on their way to Eternos!"

"I am well aware of that, Duncan. But bare in mind that this city has withstood the Horde, the Army of Darkness, Goblin, and Orcs! Having all of you here isn't going to make much of a difference."

Duncan flopped back into his chair in the uppermost chamber of Grayskull Tower. The afternoon sunlight drifted through the windows. The other two towers of the Great Towers were under the control of General Sssqueeze. It felt strange to be perfectly safe in the heart of an enemy camp.

"It's also fallen to Snake-Men once before, as well as Skeletor twice," She-Ra said then.

"All the more reason why I need you where you are. Duncan, She-Ra - there are more reasons to keep you there than to bring you back. If we fall, you'll be out there, ready to fight back. If we succeed, it will be all the more easier for you to take back the Great Towers. They'll be waiting for you to come here. It's exactly what they're expecting."

Duncan sighed and glanced at She-Ra.

"At least let me go, sire. There's no reason why I shouldn't, really."

"Except the reasons I just listed to Man-At-Arms. Besides, I'm sure He-Man will be here soon enough."

Duncan cleared his throat. "Actually, your highness, He-Man and Battle-Cat have been sent on a quest."

Randor perked an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of quest?"

Duncan grunted a little. "A . . . confidential quest."

"Ah," Randor then said. "I see. Well, I stand by what I said. She-Ra, remain there with the others. Await news."

"Good luck, sire."

"Good luck."

Randor smiled. "To us all. Eternos out."

The hologram dissolved. Duncan looked to She-Ra. "He's making a mistake."

She-Ra sighed and nodded. "My father has all the right reasons, though."

"No. He-Man. He's making a mistake putting his personal life in front of his duty. It's so unlike him."

She-Ra nodded. "This event is so unlike the usual attack."

Duncan pulled out a bottle of brandy and poured himself a shot glass. He tossed it back. "I should have seen it coming. I should have known that Hiss was up to something. He was always changing alliances. Always wheeling and dealing. I should have suspected that something like this was happening."

"None of us could have known, Duncan."

Duncan shrugged. "We're paying for it now, aren't we?"

She-Ra stepped over to him. "We'll find Teela. We'll put everything back to how it was."

Duncan said nothing. He just fired back another drink.

* * *

Just one tower over, in Central Tower, Vipera and King Hiss entered into a room full of artifacts. Teela's eyes ran across all of them until they reached the one she was looking for. A ring. It sat alone on a pedestal. She picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. The ring was that of a snake coiled around its body and then eating its own tail.

"The Serpent's Ring," Vipera said in Teela's voice. "Exactly what will transform this fleshy body into that of a Snake-Man's."

Vipera put it on Teela's left ring finger. Immediately, a small pulse of green energy ran across the human flesh.

"It will take time, of course," Hiss stated. "The transformation is slow."

"Of course."

Vipera looked at the ring and then up at King Hiss. King Hiss could see affection in her eyes and he stepped forward. Much to his own surprise, his human flesh mask was blushing.

"We should probably go soon," he suggested then. "The enchantment you put on the army may have quickened their pace, but Eternos will still be a hard city to conquer."

"You have the power of a goddess by your side. With me, you can do anything."

* * *

Away from Eternia, among the stars themselves, something moved at a speed far greater than that of light. A time/space field allowed them to move at such incredible speeds without disrupting the laws of physics. Their journey was not yet complete and wouldn't be for quite some time. But they were on their way.

The emissaries continued on their quest.

* * *

King Randor walked along the balcony, his eyes locked on the Royal Soldiers below. They stood ready, lasers charged, blades sharpened. Along with the Royal Soldiers were the Heroic Warriors themselves, also just as ready for battle.

"The army is moving at remarkable speeds, sire," Mekaneck reported. "I can see them already."

"Prepare yourselves, then."

Randor turned to Marlena, who stood next to him. A mandatory evacuation had been ordered for all citizens of Eternos. They were now safely on their way to North Eternos and West Eternos. The same applied to the scores of dignitaries who had been here for the engagement party.

"By the Ancients, Marlena . . . was it just last night?"

The queen nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It's all happened so fast."

"The Snake-Men will be at our gates at any moment. But you still have a chance to get out of here."

Marlena shook her head. "No, Randor. This is my kingdom too, remember?"

Randor grabbed her hand. "Then let us protect it together."

There was a suddenly trembling, then. The army of 15,000 Snake-Men arrived in a blur and then came to a halt. Their speed had been greatly increased by Vipera's power. Randor pulled out his Honor Sword. Marlena, by his side, pulled out his short sword.

King Hiss and Vipera appeared hand-in-hand beside Snake-Face, Tung Lashor, and Rattlor. The Meteorbs growled and bowed when the pair walked before them.

"KING RANDOR!" shouted Hiss, his voice made louder thanks for magic. "SURRENDER THE CITY AND WE SHALL SHOW YOU MERCY!"

Randor turned to Marlena, then pointed to the Royal Lieutenant.

The sound of horns rang out triumphantly. King Hiss understood it. It was a sound of defiance. A sound of honor and valor and strength. The kingdoms of Man dared to stand against the will of the Snake-Men. Such an act would require a strike unlike any other . . .

"My mistress . . . a strategy."

"Speak it to me."

Two minutes later, all 15,000 Snake-Men vanished. Randor took one giant step back, and grabbed onto Marlena. He didn't know why he didn't expect this earlier. The Snake-Men suddenly reappeared . . . INSIDE THE CITY!

* * *

Ram-Man tossed himself into a number of the Snake-Men, sending them crashing into a wall. But as soon as he had, more were on-coming. Seven of them grabbed hold of Ram-Man and held him to the ground. One began to raise his axe when . . .

A beam of energy blasted right into him. Roboto moved in, weapons blazing hard. One had was a clamp and it grabbed hold of Snake-Men and tossed them aside as the other hand - a laser - fired harshly into the evening air, blasting away any on-coming attackers.

But the attackers soon began to outnumber Roboto. Ram-Man managed to stand next to his robotic friend and held pound Snake-Men away from them, but they were becoming too many. A sudden gust of wind blew through, suddenly. Sy-Klone's power to create hurricane force winds was in full swing as Snake-Men were blown clean away from Roboto and Ram-Man.

"Thanks for the save," Ram-Man thanked.

"No problem. Now, come on, we need to - "

Tung Lashor's tongue suddenly wrapped around Sy-Klone's waist and he was smashed onto the ground, whipped up into the air and then sent sailing through a wall. While his armor was enough to keep him from being seriously injured, Sy-Klone was unconscious.

"Yer gonna pay for that!" shouted Ram-Man, rushing towards Tung Lashor with Roboto by his side.

Tung Lashor made no reply. His tongue fired out, wrapped around Ram-Man's leg and sent him flying into Roboto. Portions of Roboto were suddenly damaged and Ram-Man was rendered unconscious. The pair were defeated.

Snake-Men began to move in when, suddenly Meckaneck and Man-E-Faces leapt in the way.

"Leave them alone!"

Tung Lashor's tongue flashed out once more, this time wrapping around Man-E-Faces' arm. Luckily, Man-E-Faces was in 'Robot' mode.

"I see that your power have been increased by Vipera," Man-E-Faces stated, tensing his arm against the strength of the tongue. "I have calculated just how much pressure you are currently placing on my arm and have rendered a calculation to counter it."

Man-E-Faces suddenly switched into 'Monster' mode and grabbed hold of the tongue. He pulled on it and yanked Tung Lashor forward. Tung Lashor went flying right into Man-E-Faces fist.

"Nicely done," Meckaneck told his companion. "Now, see if you can link up with Roboto and get him reactivated while I - "

"DO NOTHING!"

Snake-Face was suddenly in their path, his power increased as well. Before Meckaneck and Man-E-Faces could act, they were suddenly transformed into statues.

* * *

Stratos, Buzz-Off, Rokkon, and Stonedar were in the air. The few Talon Fighters and Wind-Raiders that had managed to get up in time were already destroyed as the Meteorbs flew across the skies over Eternos.

In their egg-like forms, Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb were dangerous enough. They shot around fast, destroying anything in their path. Crocobite suddenly shot towards Buzz-Off. His head came out of the shell and his long teeth ripped right into Buzz-Off's wing.

Buzz-Off went tumbling down. Stratos dove to save him, but was suddenly clipped by Gore-Illa. Stratos started to loss altitude as his wings bled and his jetpack was damaged. The Avion rolled onto a balcony and stood up. Gore-Illa dove right for him.

Stratos launched a missile, but it had no effect on the creature. The comet transformed into a robotic gorilla and took Stratos down with two punches to the face and two kicks to the gut.

Rokkon and Stonedar tore across the skies still. They had so far been able to evade the Meteorbs, but with Stratos and Buzz-Off down, all five Meteorbs converged on the two Rock-Men. Rokkon and Stonedar went flying onto the ground, destroying two homes upon impact.

* * *

Rattlor, a revived Tung Lashor, and Snake-Face all made for the entrance to the Palace. As Royal Soldiers battled it out with Snake-Men, the last of the Heroic Warriors protected the doors into the Royal Palace. Snout Spout sent out wave after wave of water upon the Snake-Men warriors. Despite his best efforts, however, he wasn't fast enough to hold them all back.

Rio-Blast used every weapon he had, from all of his lasers to his missiles. He managed to take out some of the Snake-Men, but most of them managed to evade his blast. Rattlor himself leapt onto Rio-Blast. With his neck and mouth, he ripped off the missile launchers; with his clawed hands and feet, he snapped off the lasers. With his tail, Rio-Blast was rendered unconscious.

Snout Spout was immediately dispatched with as soon as Snake-Face caught up with him. The statue of Snout Spout was dripping water from his trunk.

Extendar's long limps were in action, punching and kicking. Snake-Men were falling all over the place. But one more, one glance at Snake-Face was all it took to turn Extendar into a statue.

Snake-Face made his way to the final champions, who were all standing in front of the doors themselves. Before anyone could gaze at him, however, a small tornado slammed into his chest. Snake-Face went spinning backwards and crashed into a number of in-coming Snake-Men.

Rotar joined Clamp Champ and Fisto. Tung Lashor moved in towards them. Fisto made to punch him, but his fist was caught up in the tongue. He was merely thrown out of the way; head-first into the wall. Clamp Champ got his clamp around Rattlor's waist, but was head-butted so fast and so hard, he was knocked unconscious.

It was a combination of Rattlor and Tung Lashor that took down Rotar. Tung Lashor held him in place long enough for Rattlor's tail to send him smashing through the doors. Weapons fire filled the chamber, but the Snake-Men moved fast. The lobby of the Palace was overrun with Snake-Men.

_

* * *

_

_Eternos is crashing,_ the Sorceress' telepathic voice called out.

The man receiving the call took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

_Teela's mind has been exchanged with that of a goddess called Vipera. Vipera is a force beyond my power. You must help if you can._

The man rubbed his bald scalp. "All right . . . all right . . . I'm in."

_Prepare yourself for teleportation. When you reach your destination, you must get one of Teela's weapons._

"What is it?"

* * *

"Sire," the Royal Lieutenant addressed, "the first floor has been taken. The Snake-Men are entering all over the Palace."

"Our soldiers?" Marlena asked.

"They are being overrun, majesty. I have my orders and I must follow protocol. I must lock-down this room."

Randor glanced at Marlena. "All right. You must do what you must."

The Royal Lieutenant left the throne room. As soon as he did, huge clanks went to work. All doors were suddenly slammed shut and a second door - a thick metal one - slid into position behind it. The balcony entrances were sealed this way as well. The throne room was closed tighter than a drum and only the king and queen were left alone in it.

"I suppose you should've let Duncan come and help us," Queen Marlena said, holding her short sword tightly.

"It wouldn't have made any sort of difference, Marlena. Ancients . . . this battle hasn't even lasted two hours!"

Marlena smiled a little as the sound of action was heard from outside the sealed throne room. "There's still hope, you know?"

Randor grunted.

At that moment, all of the locked down doors seared open. The Meteorbs came barreling in, as did Tung Lashor, Snake-Face, Rattlor, King Hiss and Vipera.

"Teela!" gasped Marlena.

"No. It's not," Randor reminded her.

"Ah, King Randor. Pleasure to see you again," King Hiss mocked greeted.

"Get out of my Palace, Hiss! I tolerated you being here once, but I shall not again!"

Hiss smiled. His flesh then split apart, revealing the vipers beneath. "Your age has ended, old man. The time of Mankind on Eternia has lasted long enough. Let the Age of the Snake-Men begin!"

Randor lifted his blade, prepared to attack. King Hiss simply stepped out of the way and let Snake-Face do the work. Randor was a statue immediately. Marlena gasped as her husband became pure stone.

"All alone, aren't you, dear Marlena?" asked Hiss. "This poor queen. Nothing more than an alien on this world."

The Snake-Men elite snickered at King Hiss' tone.

"I may be an alien, Hiss, but this kingdom is mine as well. I will not let you conquer it without a fight from me."

"Ah, but I have other plans . . ."

Snake-Face strode forward and was about to do his work when, all of a sudden, a huge vine broke out from the floor. It arched up, formed a flower that looked like a sucker and pulled Snake-Face right in. At that moment, Moss Man came bounding in through the balcony.

"Sorry I'm late!" he apologized with a smile.

Before any of the other Snake-Men could act, Vipera reached out. Green energy hands wrapped around Moss Man and held him up from the ground.

"I shall kill you here, Moss Man," Vipera snarled in Teela's voice. "Then nature itself will bend to my will."

"NEVER!" shouted Moss Man, struggling with binds Vipera hand on him.

Marlena took her chance. She rushed forward, eyes closed hard, short-sword out. She hoped to inflict enough damage to Teela's body to force Vipera out. But she never made it to Vipera. Vipera forced an energy beam at Marlena and the queen crumbled to the ground.

Vipera spun around and burned away the Hungerlily Moss Man had asked to help. Snake-Face was free.

"Take care of the Moss Man," Vipera commanded.

Moss Man was a statue in an instant.

"Marlena now?"

"No," Vipera answered. She grabbed hold of Marlena by the arm and dragged her over to the balcony.

"You can not stop us!" shouted Marlena. "I will not stand by and let you conquer Eternos!"

Vipera slammed Marlena's face into the banister. "Yes, you will. You will stand by and watch this happen. Snake-Face! Here now!"

Snake-Face walked briskly over to Vipera. Vipera fired a bolt of green energy at Snake-Face.

"SUCH POWER!" yelled Snake-Face as his small snakes emerged from his facial orifices. "They don't even have to look at me for it to work!"

"Use it on the soldiers," Vipera commanded.

Marlena looked up and watched a silver white light passed over Eternos. Blood streaming from her nose, she watched with horror as each and every soldier was transformed into stone statues. Vipera then grabbed hold of Marlena's collar and made her face Teela's face.

"I am going to let you live. You will be my captive. I had a chance to peek into Teela's mind, you see, as we passed each other. I saw that she actually cared about you. She saw you as the mother she never had. Do you know how that made me feel? DO YOU!"

Marlena went sailing against the wall.

"SICK! DIRTY! TO HAVE THIS APE BODY WITH A MODERATE BRAIN TO LOOK UP TO YOU - **AN ALIEN** - AS A MOTHER . . . IT MADE ME WANT TO VOMIT!" Vipera stepped forward. "You are a pathetic creature, just like these Eternians. It is your love and compassion for each other that will be your undoing."

"Love . . . and hope . . . it will be what crushes you . . ." Marlena sputtered.

Vipera tossed the queen into the throne room. "I WILL SEE TO IT THAT EVERY HUMAN IS ELIMINATED! AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO ME, LIKE A DIRTY FILTHY DOG, WATCHING IT HAPPEN! YOU FREAKISH ALIEN!"

"Hey!" came a sudden shout. "Watch who you're calling freakish, toots!"

A man appeared in one of the entrances. Marlena's eyes widened. It was none other than Detective Lubic himself.

"Lubic!" yelped Marlena.

"Yeah, yeah. As soon as I'm out and all that jazz . . ." Lubic replied, walking towards them, one hand behind his back. "You, Snake-Babe, let her go. Now."

"Another alien?" hissed Vipera.

"Oh yeah. And I've got a surprise for you." Lubic pulled out what was behind his back. The Sword of the Ancients itself. The runes were glowing bright red with power. "Seems this belongs to that there lady who's skin you're walking around in. I was told to give it to ya."

Lubic was suddenly thrown backwards, the Sword of Ancients wrenched from his hands. The blade went flying into Teela's hand. Vipera could feel that the fingers were familiar with it. As soon as she took it into her hand, the runes began to glow even stronger.

"Foolish weapon," Vipera suddenly said.

Small streaks of lightning run up and down the Sword of the Ancients then, extinguishing each and every rune. Marlena watched this happen with wide-eyed horror. The Sword of the Ancients had been instrumental in destroying both the Dark Could and the Spirit of Evil. And now . . .

As soon as the streaks of lightning were gone, a blue plume of fire engulfed the Sword of the Ancients and it was gone. Vipera took a deep breath and Marlena then saw that Teela's tongue was now forked and her fingers were longer, like claws.

"Take them both to the dungeons," Hiss commanded. "Then gather all of the statues in the courtyard."

"Mass execution?" asked Tung Lashor laughing as he carried Marlena off.

"No," Hiss replied, looking at Vipera. She was playing the Serpent's Ring. "Something much more . . . creative."

* * *

"Eternos has fallen," Duncan stated clearly within Grayskull Tower.

She-Ra took a deep breath. "It seems that Randor's strategy didn't quite work out like he wanted it to."

"Didn't it, She-Ra?" questioned Gwildor. "We're still here. There's still hope. I think that King Randor had us remain here just for that reason. To be able to fight back."

Duncan nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"So just how do we do this?" SeaHawk asked.

Orko shrugged. "I dunno."

Duncan leaned forward and smiled at She-Ra and SeaHawk. "We start planning our own 'Great Rebellion.'"

* * *

He-Man stood underneath the moonlight, eyes out on the ocean. It splashed and crashed against the rocks below and sprayed a salty taste onto his face. It would have been peaceful safe for the horrible feeling He-Man had in his chest all afternoon and evening. Long, tense hours spent just wandering the island, thinking about Kathryn.

He hoped and prayed that she would live. That she would wake up and everything would be back to normal. He also agonized whether or not this was the right decision to come here. Not only was he so far away from Eternos and Grayskull, but he didn't even both to find out if there was anyone else that could do this too.

Finally . . . after walking nearly all of the paths of the island, He-Man and Battle-Cat ended up here, by the waters edge. The two of them didn't speak much, but Battle-Cat was a comforting companion for He-Man to at least know he was there.

"He-Man," Battle-Cat said suddenly.

He-Man stood up from the rock he was sitting on and watched as King Shorn walked over. He-Man was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. The water crashed gently, the moonlight and starlight helped shine the area. Small lanterns were also lit nearby.

He-Man took in a deep breath. This was it. This was what he had been waiting all day for. He arms were weak, his knees were shaking, his chest was tight. Soon enough, Shorn walked along the pavilion that He-Man had been sitting at.

"He-Man."

"Yes? What is it?" He-Man asked, feeling a well of anticipation in his body.

Shorn took in a deep breath. "Kathryn is alive and well. We have restored her life-force."

He-Man felt his entire body relax. He gasped and smiled and his blue eyes started to tear up with complete and total joy.

"Oh . . . oh, that's great. That's wonderful. Thank you, Shorn. Thank you!"

He-Man looked over to Battle-Cat. The tiger smiled from his perch. He-Man then looked back over at Shorn and was surprised that he didn't quite the same joy in Shorn face.

"Wait. Wha - what is it?" He-Man asked, feeling his joy start to melt away.

Shorn cleared his throat. "Kathryn is safe. But I'm sorry to say . . ."

"What?"

Shorn put his hand on He-Man's shoulder.

"I'm afraid the baby didn't make it."

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED!**

LOOK FOR "MANIFEST DESTINY - BOOK TWO: ALLIANCE" COMING SOON!


End file.
